


The Favourite

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Incubus!Chase [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a needy little bitch, Anti is his perfect target, Chase needs sexual energy to feed on, Incubus!Chase, M/M, passive hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Chase wasn't the man Anti thought he was, wasn't the man the others assumed him to be. He was something far greater, something more advanced, something that had crawled his way into each of the others' hearts, earning their trust and loyalty so easily… Chase wasn't their friend. And none of them, not even the esteemed mage or the proud superhero, had discovered his secret quite yet.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Antisepticeye
Series: Incubus!Chase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676404
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Favourite

"Anti?"

 _"Fuck_ do you want?" Anti huffed, arms folded, cheeks flushed as Chase entered the room. He'd had a rough day- every moment, every unoccupied thought, _every_ little nudge had felt like an attack on his touch-starved body. He was needy- he was tense, and hot, and he _really_ didn't want Chase to stick around, because in this state he was dangerous, and cleaning up the other man's blood wasn't exactly the way he wanted to spend his afternoon.

Chase entered his room despite Anti's exclamation, appearing worried- of _course_ he'd be worried, the fucking prick… Anti wasn't aware of the tightness suddenly growing, or the feeling of someone's hot, warm breaths on his neck… but he was aware of the way his heart sped up, vision fraying around the edges.

_What…?_

"I just wanted to talk, man," Chase explained, stepping closer. Hands on Anti's hips, his waist- but Chase wasn't touching him. His eyes were calm, though his tone was distressed- Anti almost thought he saw a smile, but when he blinked, everything had returned to normal. The teasing hands on his body stopped, but Anti still felt horribly aroused.

 _What is going on?_ Why did it almost feel... familiar?

"Can ye _get out_?" Anti snapped, glaring Chase down, his head pounding as he looked into Chase's eyes. He only seemed to get dizzier by the moment, but he wouldn't let Chase know that. If Chase caught wind that Anti was feeling under the weather, he'd _never_ get the man to leave...

Chase didn't speak. He tilted his head, eyes blazing, alive with something Anti had never seen before. He found himself lost in them, thoughts fading, mind dull, and… what was he saying, again? He felt light on his feet, dizzy, and Chase rushed to catch him before he fell, his hands seeming so _warm_... Anti shivered at the touch, though Chase was only holding his waist, because it suddenly felt like there were several pairs of hands roaming his body, teasing him, touching him… palming at him, and groping him, and hot, wet lips descending on his neck-

Anti let out a strained, confused, _desperate_ whimper. What the _fuck_ was going on…?

"Don't you want me to stay?" Chase asked him, voice sounding so… homely? "Don't you want me to help? That's better, isn't it? Better when I'm here?"

"I-I…"

"There we are…" Chase hummed, smiling somewhat fondly at Anti's dumbfounded expression. "You _do_ trust me…"

_Do I?_

Anti wasn't certain. His heart was slowing, but his cheeks were pinking, and the intangible touches on his body were driving him _mad_ … He didn't know which way was up and which way was down, but he knew that Chase was holding him, and his grip was so… comfortable…?

Anti let out a small sigh, eyes closing, so _tired_ … with a grunt he fell limp in Chase's arms, and the other man didn't even _flinch_ at the extra weight, holding him just a little tighter. Chase was contemplative as he watched Anti, looking for any sign of wakefulness, trailing his hand up and over Anti's torso. The glitch shivered, but didn't wake, still held in Chase's stable one-handed grip.

 _That wasn't normal_. But then, Anti wasn't really in any state to recognise _that_.

Chase only grinned, his stance shifting from cautious to calm, lifting Anti easily into his arms. He smiled, brushing Anti's hair out of his eyes with a tender hand, holding him as one might carry a lover. Though Anti was anything but his lover- in fact, the more appropriate title would easily be _conquest._ The poor, naive fool… he was so _easy_ to bend to Chase's will.

" _Perfect_ … look at you, Anti, so eager, and _predictable…_ "

Chase's eyes flickered- they darkened, his pupils dilating, his teeth elongating and sharpening to points. The skin of his forehead burst open as short, stubby horns grew from his temples, forked tongue visible as he smirked in delight. He leaned forward, nipping cautiously at the skin of Anti's throat, tasting blood… _mmh_ , wasn't he just delectable?

Chase wasn't the man Anti thought he was, wasn't the man the others assumed him to be. He was something far greater, something more advanced, something that had crawled his way into each of the others' hearts, earning their trust and loyalty so _easily_ … Chase _wasn't_ their friend. And none of them, not even the esteemed mage or the proud superhero, had discovered his secret quite yet.

"On your knees," Chase murmured to his unconscious victim, voice edged with an inhuman growl. "On your _knees_ , and stay there…"

He watched Anti sink obediently to the floor, his eyes closed with the illusion of sleep, though Chase knew he was still very much alert. Just held under Chase's control, lulled into a trance by the mere idea of getting relief, so desperate to be touched that he'd let his mind _slip_. It was a passive way to manipulate the glitch to do Chase's bidding, one that didn't require expending too much energy of his own- it was _genius_. Anti was so easy to rile up, so _easy_ to convince… Chase couldn't remember a time he'd ever struggled to get into Anti's bed.

_My perfect little slut..._

Anti sat on his own legs, eyelids fluttering vaguely as he awaited further instruction. He looked like a treat- Chase couldn't wait to use him, spend him, _drain_ him of every piece of sexual energy he could muster. And from experience, Chase knew that Anti could muster a _lot_ of sexual energy. Even the others he'd managed to seduce while they slept and their minds were weakened hadn't provided him with so much _vigour_ … Anti was _easily_ his favourite.

It was a shame, really, that Anti wouldn't last the year if these activities persisted… there was only so much of an incubus' attention that a mere mortal could take before breaking, after all. And Anti… _oh_ , was he close to being broken… The thought didn't sadden Chase as much as he assumed it might have. He could still play with an insane pet, though keeping him under control would be more difficult as time went on…

 _But,_ he was always up for a good challenge. Why else would he have stopped preying on his victims while they were unconscious? It was so much more _fun_ to take them when they were alert enough to struggle...

"You remember what to do," Chase muttered, threading his fingers through Anti's hair, tugging him closer to his groin. He couldn't wait- so why _should_ he? _He_ was in charge here, and for all of Anti's puppet talk, the glitch was remarkably terrible at being anything but a submissive, whiny little _bitch_. It wasn't as though he was going to stand up, claim back his power and tell Chase _no_.

And that was _just_ how Chase liked him… Weak, unimpressive, and _oh_ so desperate. He was _perfect_ , in his own little way… The most pathetic kind of perfection to be sure.

"Do you need me to remind you?" Chase uttered, disapproval edging through in his tone, yanking Anti into his crotch so that the glitch could _feel_ him straining through his jeans. Anti moaned at the feeling, his head not entirely there, burying his face ever further in Chase's heat as though he didn't need to be told twice. He mouthed at the growing bulge, movements sloppy, his hands fumbling as he tried to unclasp those pesky buttons… Chase could taste the _desperation_ in the air, and he smirked, relishing in Anti's instinctive fearful response to his words. He hadn't even _had_ to train this out of him- Anti was already primed to be his perfect little plaything…

_Maybe losing you to your own head won't be so bad after all..._

"Mh… yes, you're my _favourite_ …" Chase praised lowly, humming pleasantly as Anti finally undid Chase's jeans and shoved them down. His underwear soon followed, and Anti wasted no time pressing his lips against Chase's cock, tonguing along the length with a kind of sloppy passion that was only possible when his conquests were half-asleep. Such _drive…_ The experience had changed so much about how Chase interacted with his partners. Taking them while they were asleep was adequate for his needs, certainly, but it was _oh_ so much better when they could service him as though they were conscious… Learning how to lull Anti into this state had been the best use of his time to date.

_If only the others were so easy to persuade…_

Once, he'd caught Marvin when he was asleep on his desk. Chase didn't usually bother with him, because if _anyone_ in this house knew the methods of expelling an incubus it was that aspiring young mage… thankfully, Chase had remained under his radar. And he'd spent a short time under his unconscious body, too. Rocking into him while he sat on Marvin's chair, raking his sharp nails down the mage's sides, stifling his needy whimpers and smothering him with his own weariness potions to keep him complacent. He knew the magician had so much more to give him, but he was a dangerous attempt for now. A long-term goal, if Chase was to put it simply… He'd have him eventually.

_Eventually, he'd have them all..._

"Good, pet…" Chase murmured, rocking forward as Anti took him properly between those reddened, swollen lips. "Aren't you so well-behaved for me…?"

" _Mhmm…_ " Anti agreed vaguely, taking Chase as far as he could go before choking, eyes still closed as he worked Chase's shaft with his lazy fingers. Such an impressionable little slut… there was _definitely_ a reason Chase preferred him over the others. They were all so cautious, so organised, only letting their guard down when they fell asleep, but _Anti_ … he was such a treat.

Such a _delight_.

"You're so _good_ at this… much better than last time," Chase hummed truthfully. Sexual pleasure was great, but if he wanted to return to his full strength, he'd need Anti to feel it _more_. It was surprisingly tough being someone that relies on sexual desire to go about his day, and _especially_ so in this household. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why none of the others ever brought dates home, or got off on their own accord. It was as though they were waiting for him- maybe that was why he didn't feel a shred of remorse.

It wasn't as though his conquests were getting some _without_ him here... He was doing them a favour.

Chase tugged Anti's hair, pulling him off of his cock, leaning down instead to kiss away Anti's objections. The poor idiot loved pleasing people- it was a shame that only Chase knew that about him. But he was _also_ a hopeless romantic under all that sass, and that was something Chase had always found ironically cute about him. For all his talk of being above it all, Anti sure liked being kissed and praised by his partner, and he was _so_ desperate for love…

_If only there was someone in this world who truly loved him._

"You're very pleasing, Anti, very _good…_ but I get _nothing_ from this… I need _you_ to feel satisfied… Would you like that, pet?"

Anti's breath hitched, his head lolling slightly, eyelids fluttering with something akin to hope. Adorably, his cheeks had pinked when Chase's lips met his, and this time he hardly even _flinched_ at the texture of his forked tongue. That was progress, Chase supposed… if any of the others were going to accept him in his true form, it would be Anti. Though… of course, there'd be no time for that in Chase's planned future. How could he devote himself to Anti alone when there were five other adequate substitutes practically _begging_ him to ravish them?

"Master…?" Anti breathed, voice slurred with sleep.

Chase's lips twisted into another smirk, lifting Anti by his torso, moving him back up and onto his bed. If there was one downside to using Anti for his energy restoration, it was this _awful_ piece of furniture… It was uncomfortable, and it strained his back, and he didn't know how Anti could stand it, but the foolish glitch had outright refused to dispose of it.

_It was a small price to pay for fulfilment, he supposed._

"Master wants to ride you, Anti," Chase hummed excitedly, bearing down on Anti's front, unbuckling Anti's skinny jeans as though it was second nature to him. And by now, perhaps it _was_ … he'd lost count of how many times he'd claimed the glitch as his own. Anti moaned at the mere thought, falling limp again, letting Chase tug down his trousers and smooth up his shirt. Chase imagined that this felt heavenly to him- _anything_ would after the state of arousal Chase had induced upon him earlier…

Was it cruel to tease Anti all day, just to prepare him for this moment? Probably. But Chase wasn't one to pick and choose when it came to having morals. After all, he could pretty it up however he wanted to, _whatever_ would make his conquests want him more… but he was a creature of darkness. It was in his very nature to be twisted.

" _Please_ , Master…" Anti whined, shifting needily against his covers, rocking back against the mattress as Chase lay across his front, removing his bottom layers. " _Please_ … need you… s'much…"

His words were still slurred with sleep, but Chase understood him well enough. Perhaps _too_ well. As much as having unconscious partners turned him off, he didn't exactly like them fully alert either. Well, there was an easy solution to this… and wasn't it just _perfect_ that Anti had a thing for being choked?

Chase wrapped a strong hand around Anti's throat, feeling the glitch flinch, but admiring him for not protesting to the touch. Anti's tense features relaxed as his heart beat faster, his cock growing harder as the blood started rushing around his body… just when it seemed Anti was struggling to breathe, Chase's grip lessened. His task was accomplished, and now Anti was quiet, resting so _sweetly_ against his pillow. Chase hadn't intended to kill him- he wasn't _that_ sort of demon, after all. Just to slow him down...

"You've bought no lube, Anti, you _ghastly_ little fiend…" Chase murmured, knowing full well that Anti had half a bottle still left in his bedside cabinet from their last night together. But the shamefulness looked so good on Anti's face that Chase simply couldn't waste the opportunity. "I suppose we'll have to make do…"

Anti grew visibly distressed, though he still seemed eager, but Chase tsked and shook his head. He moved away from Anti on the bed, kneeling beside his face, his cock still exposed and drying in the still air. Chase tugged Anti into a sitting position, smirking faintly at the confusion evident in Anti's half-conscious expression.

"What, you think _I'm_ gonna do it?" Chase muttered disbelievingly, sharp claws clenching in the musty sheets. " _Hardly_ , pet… have you learned nothing from our nights? If you want relief, you're going to have to do it on your own…"

Anti whined, shaking his head, eyes scrunched closed with a measure of anxiety. "N-no! I can't, I… 'm not flexible enough to-"

"You _can_ and you _will_ ," Chase hissed, growing tired of Anti's reluctance. "You've done it before, you simple creature… Do you need me to hold your hand like last time? I'll hold something _else_ for you…"

Chase wrapped his hand around Anti's neck once more, holding him from behind, pushing him down so that his face was hovering just inches above his own groin. It was straining Anti's muscles, his tendons- but Chase knew that he'd be able to stop that with a few more well-placed words of encouragement. Anti really _was_ easy to control when you knew how to play his weaknesses just _right_...

"Take it into your mouth," Chase commanded, noticing that Anti was already drooling at the thought- he was probably remembering how it felt from the last few times, when Chase had decided to experiment with what Anti was _really_ capable of. " _Take it_. You can do this, pet, and so much more… _there_ …"

Anti's lips wrapped meekly around the tip, whining in pleasure, all of his doubts seeming to melt away. He tried swallowing himself deeper as though he'd never been hesitant, sucking at his desperate skin, Chase's grip on his neck forcing him forward. _Oh_ … wasn't that a charming sight?

"Doesn't that feel good, pet?" Chase murmured, pushing Anti further. "Here, give me those legs…"

Chase hooked Anti's legs up and under his arms, exposing his entrance and spreading his cheeks, bringing Anti's cock even closer to his face, much to his delight. He fumbled for a moment, mouthing hopelessly as he tried to pick it up between his lips, so Chase led him closer. He guided Anti's lips to wrap around the tip, letting the glitch work up a rhythm, instinctively knowing what to do. It was amazing how quickly he'd grown accustomed to bending so far- just another thing that Chase adored about him.

Chase inched his fingers over Anti's cheeks, pinching them, rubbing them, savouring Anti's delicious moans as the stimulation grew to be too much. He caught some of the saliva dripping from Anti's chin and pressed teasingly at the muscles around Anti's hole. It wasn't his plan to fuck Anti- no, he much preferred being on the receiving end of their shenanigans, setting him apart from most other incubi in that he didn't mind being a bottom. It was fun- it was even _more_ fun when they were still asleep, and the names he'd heard them moan to him as he ground into them had been _interesting_ indeed. But this action was solely for Anti's benefit- he _did_ love to feel some pain with his pleasure, and after all, if Anti wasn't having a good time, Chase would get _nothing_ from this.

Anti whimpered and whined at the stimulation, shuddering all over, pulse only speeding up as his release grew ever nearer. Chase slipped two fingers inside, grabbing roughly at Anti's cheeks, still forcing as much of Anti's cock into the glitch's lips as he could take. His eyebrows creased, and he let out a pitiful gasp, and before Chase knew it his partner was slowing- _slowing_?

Anti's eyes were still closed, his body still twisted to accommodate his position, lips still wrapped feebly around his own cock, but there was a tell-tale trail of white dripping from the corner of his mouth. Chase tutted in disapproval, though he felt reinvigorated by Anti's orgasm all the same. It was just… his glitch had a certain tendency to cum before he was told.

_Guess I'll need to work harder to train that out of you..._

"Look at you…" Chase sighed, trailing his thumb over Anti's lips, catching the cum that was now dripping from his chin. "So needy that you finished in your own mouth, like the pretty little whore you are…"

Anti whimpered in his sleep, tears streaming from his closed eyes, so _fearful_ of rejection. "'M sorry, Master, 'm _sorry_ …"

"Clean yourself up," Chase demanded, smearing Anti's cum back over his lips, his own cock twitching at the sight of it. Anti was a menace, but that was why he liked him. That was why he was Chase's _favourite_.

"All of it- prove to me that you can do _something_ right for once…"

Anti moaned as Chase's fingers left him, his desperation seemingly growing, licking up the fluid spilling from between his lips and swallowing it down. He mouthed feebly at his own shaft, too spent to move- but he let out a sinful cry when Chase teased at his entrance with his thick, unnaturally cool length.

"Don't get distracted," Chase hummed teasingly, inching the head of his cock inside. He so _loved_ to tease Anti this way, even if it wasn't his preferred position. It didn't matter- there would be plenty of time to indulge in that later. Plenty of time...

Anti tried his best to follow that order. He trailed his tongue back over his length, swirling it around his upper lip, scooping up the rest of the fluid he could reach. Most of it had run down his chin and onto his chest by now, but Chase didn't care to nitpick. Really, he just liked to see Anti _squirm_.

"I wasn't planning on this," Chase mused, voice unnaturally calm, snapping his hips forward and burying himself as deep into Anti's arse as he could. He particularly enjoyed the way Anti whimpered, moaned, fell slack at the overstimulation- if not for the way Chase had twisted him, he'd fall out of position, but luckily he was packed as _tightly_ as a pretzel, his softened cock still resting against his breast. "But you've given me no choice… I'm going to _fuck_ you until you're hard again, and you're going to _stay_ that way, and let Master have his way with you… isn't that right, pet? _Speak to me_..."

"Y-yes!" Anti agreed, voice giving way to a whine, something about that demanding tone so exhilaratingly _hot_. " _Yes_ , Master, yes…"

"That's what I like to hear," Chase breathed, keeping a rough pace, stroking Anti's weeping cock and pressing it back to Anti's lips. "This is what you deserve, pet… you're covered in your own _filth_ , and you love it, don't you?"

"I-"

"You _love_ it."

Anti's eyes opened blearily, though he was still very much in a trance, his lips parting to let his tongue tease at the tip of his cock again. He wasn't focused, and that only made it _hotter_ , and Chase never faltered in his movements. He fucked Anti hard and raw, his muscles pulsing, his heart speeding up as he fed on the high that Anti was feeling right now. He was such a satisfying source of sustenance… Chase wished he could do this all night.

"Love it…" Anti repeated vaguely, closing his eyes and gasping at the feeling. " _Oh_ , f-fuck… Master… _M-Master_ …"

Anti's eyelids fluttered, his lips trembling, his face alive with signs of incoming wakefulness. Chase didn't stop. Why should he? He might have seduced this state out of a less-conscious Anti, but he had faith in his own persuasive abilities. He knew that Anti wouldn't be able to resist him, not even when he was awake. He smirked to himself, thrusting deeper, the movement being just enough to shock Anti out of his trance.

The glitch's eyes were wide and afraid, and for a moment he panicked, trying with all his might to shove Chase away from him. He untangled himself with a weary sob, lowering his legs, freeing up his arms- Chase kept on going. Anti was _nothing_ compared to him. All of his weak little pushes and shoves were _nothing_.

Anti blinked back reflex tears, the pain finally catching up to him, though confusion clearly outweighed the betrayal in his eyes. His grip on Chase's arm faltered, and he took a disbelieving breath, cut off by his own contented moan as Chase buried himself even further.

"Ch-Chase?" Anti questioned with a shiver, looking as though he was going to be sick. " _Chase_ , you… what're ye _doing_? I-In my… _oh_ , fuck, _fuck_ …"

Anti's whines escalated as Chase leaned down, sharp teeth scratching so _sinfully_ against his throat, the friction between their stomachs stimulating Anti's cock further.

" _Chase_! The- t'fuck is _wrong_ wit' ye, get… _ngh_ , get off me… I-I don't… Chase, _please_ , please… f-fuck're ye _doing…_?"

The pleas were more reflex than anything, Chase knew. He moved from Anti's throat, lips catching, tasting the remnant of his partner's orgasm as he slipped his tongue inside Anti's mouth and swallowed his muffled groans. Anti's eyes closed in temporary bliss, this sensation seeming so familiar all of a sudden… Chase was a good kisser. How did he know that? _Why_ did he know that? He struggled feebly to push Chase away from him one final time, but even he knew that he couldn't match the other's strength if he tried.

Anti relented, coming to find that this felt _amazing_ , the pain mixing so nicely with the pleasure, sending shivers down his spine… he'd felt like shit all day, so pent up, so _needy_ , and… Chase was helping him. Chase… he was _always_ so helpful, and… but…

"Shh, pet, be still…" Chase murmured, pausing between kisses to speak. "Be still for me… don't you feel so _good_? Don't you like how I please you? Are you _ungrateful_ for me, pet? How about I just _leave_ you here alone, with nobody to help you, _nobody_ to love you…?"

Anti seemed to fall back into his trance upon hearing those words, for his body relaxed, his whimpers sounding more needy than betrayed. He sniffed, grip on Chase tightening, though he wasn't trying to push him away anymore.

"N-no, Master, _no_ … s-stay with me… _please…_ "

"As if I'd leave without taking _everything_ from you," Chase muttered somewhat fondly, stroking Anti's length between them, pulling out and lowering himself down again so that he was straddling Anti's thighs. Anti whined at the loss of contact, eyes closed again, seeming to have fallen asleep under the pressure instead of facing it. _So like him_ … Chase was satisfied with how Anti had recovered, getting hard again in a matter of minutes like that, taking him in one go like a champion…

_You really are special._

"Master's gonna ride you now," Chase muttered, leaving Anti with a lingering parting kiss. "Are you ready for me? Hm, what am I _saying_ … of course you're ready for me, aren't you pet?"

" _Ready_ …" Anti moaned softly, tears still trickling down his cheeks. " _Chase_ …"

"It's 'Master' to you, remember?" Chase growled, though he didn't truly take any offense. He wasn't in his human form- he didn't want to be called by a _human_ name, and Anti, while he was so close to being perfect, still failed to grasp that whenever his trance happened to slip…

Anti whined as Chase stroked him, lining him up against the incubus' hole, his thighs tense with pleasure. Panting, so _desperate_ … this was better than he'd get from anyone else. He should be thanking his master… but he couldn't muster the strength to speak.

"Silence works too," Chase shrugged nonchalantly, sinking down, not bothering to take it slow while Anti writhed in pleasure beneath him. _Yes_ … finally, _oh_ it had been too long since Chase had been filled like this...

"As long as I know you like this, pet… and I _know_ you like this… I've never felt so _alive_."

Chase shifted his hips, his tail curling around the base of Anti's cock as he ground down on the glitch's groin, feeling Anti's blood still pumping feverishly around his body. His partner would cum within minutes, but that was more than enough time- _more_ than enough stimulation to soothe his hunger for lust. Chase teased the tip of his own cock against Anti's spent lips, and Anti _relished_ in the feeling, wrapping his lips around Chase as though he was born for it. He couldn't take all of the incubus in his mouth if he tried- his position wouldn't allow for more than the simplest of touches, and Chase was far too large to fit down his throat, but _oh_ did Anti make up for that…

Chase let out a small gasp, feeling his own orgasm growing close, holding off on it for as long as he could. He wanted them to cum together- he wanted the sight of his loyal pet's face as he reached his breaking point to be the catalyst that tipped him _far_ over the edge. He rocked faster, riding Anti with a passion no incubus had ever showed their victims before, feeling Anti's shuddering pleasure as he lapped and kissed at Chase's cock. He was close, Chase could feel it- he could feel it in _himself_. With an otherworldly grunt, Chase cracked, just as Anti spilled inside him.

" _Mmh_ …" Anti moaned delightfully, licking and sucking at Chase's skin, tasting the other's cum as he wiped it from his lips. _Fuck_ … he didn't know what all that had been about, and… _damn_ , he was getting dizzy… was he already asleep? Why couldn't he see? Why…  
  
_Why didn't he care that much at all?_

"There…" Chase shivered, breathing evening out after the intensity had started to fade. Such passion, and fervor… Anti's energy would keep him sustained for days, _easily_. But Chase didn't want to wait days before taking him again. He wanted more, he wanted it _now_ … But it was dangerous. He wanted to string Anti's time out longer, he wanted to make the _most_ of his perfect little plaything, he… he couldn't be greedy.

Chase kissed Anti one more time in parting, tasting himself on those pretty pink lips. He sighed as he rolled over, not bothering to drape Anti with sheets and covers- there was little use. His partner had seen him, had recognised him, called him by name… yet still, Anti was clueless. Chase preferred him that way.

He hummed with a slight tone of mourning, but refused to dwell on it. Reinvigorated, rejuvenated… his body was strengthened, but his mind was in shambles. Anti was his favourite. Anti was his _prize_ … Anti had to be reserved for special occasions. He didn't want to burn out his perfect pet so soon, and _besides…_

The _other_ five were certainly expendable.


End file.
